Silence Of The Deer
by xXMethereaperXx
Summary: Traumatized by the gang attack on Martin Light by the Green One, Marloe finds himself on trial for accessory to murder, and unable to speak. At the advice of his attorney, he pins the crime on Martin Light, but due to incompetence finds himself sentenced to life at the same prison as Martin and the Green one. Will he fall subject to the experimentation of Black Eagle Penitentiary?


Been awhile since a new upload by me, figured it's time for this.

Had this idea for a long time but never did anything with it. Hope no one else thought of it already.

This is the first of the series that will ultimately lead to a redo of The Reapers.

Name inspired by the movie Silence Of The Lambs, plot is loosely based on the book, Escape from Furnace, Let's go to prison, and the Shawshank Redemption.

Mime is the main character, OC's will take up much of the space until further in.

* * *

He sat wide eyed, facing the brick wall of the jail cell. He had tried to keep his mind occupied by reading the scrawl of the criminals before him.

'Don't chew the Trojan Gum,' was carved diagonally into the faded blocks with a sharpened tool.

He wondered how the person had smuggled that in, after his rather efficient search before admittance. On second thought, he didn't want to know…

He ran his hand over his antlers, now trimmed short and dull, courtesy of the Militia, or the acting police force for Happy Tree Town. There being no police force for H.T.T, burglary was rampant, but little else. If something of yours was taken, you could usually buy it back. Sometimes their prices were decent.

'No,' he thought with a shake of his head, 'Focus on something else.'

His eyes hovered to the rest of the scrawling on the wall.

On the ceiling above the toilet was, 'Don't Look Up, You're Pissing On Your Shoes.'

That was the funniest he's heard in a while, next to the Trojan Gum one.

'Oh god, I'm losing it,' he thought with a sigh.

Somewhere down the hall came the sound of a screeching metal door being opened, and for a moment there was the rhythmic beat of a country song blaring through a small radio with a blown speaker.

'Margaritaville sounds like a fun place,' he thought, wishing he was there instead of here.

Back to the walls.

In a jagged carving was the name, 'Mark Nutt' followed by three exclamation points.

The occupants of the other cells began booing and yelling as the footsteps began echoing in the desolate hall.

'Gob was here,'

'nO HE wasN't,'

"Marloe," Said the guard as he rapped his club against the bars, "Your attorney's here."

He rose from the cot and walked to the opening. While the guard was securing the handcuffs, he seen another phrase that he had before missed.

'All That You Love Will Be Carried Away.'

It was strangely familiar and carved in beautiful, winding script.

'All That You Love Will Be Carried Away,' he thought.

Wherein he could not remember where he heard it, he felt calm and relaxed just thinking of the phrase. The guard having him cuffed and effectively restrained, he was lead down the hall, past the raving criminals who began mentioning how they would kill him and pleasure his mother at the same time.

There were more important things to worry about. Such as the story he was going to tell his attorney.

'I'm innocent,' he though, 'I've got nothing to worry about.'

Unfortunately, he had a lot to be worried about.

**[][][]**

It was a typical day for Marloe. Well, it started the same but had a much different ending.

Marloe was by no means the richest person in the town, but he was comfortable. Lived alone in great house, had a picket fence, and through the power of imagination, owned every appliance necessary for suburban survival.

Working in a music store in possibly the least imaginative town in the country, most of his days consisted of yelling at kids to take it easy on the Fender, or he'd be buying it.

Yes, thinking of it that was where he heard the phrase that served to calm his fragmented mind.

Anyway, Martin Light had been in the shop a couple times before, always with the same girl at his side. The darkest red fur you'd ever seen. A literal fox. Always seemed so happy.

Today, however, she was absent and in her place was a bear who looked nearly identical to him. White fur, black hair, only difference was hers was a good deal longer and she seemed nervous, carefully following behind him.

Martin seemed distant, out of it, and he didn't respond to her polite observations and curious questions. Were it not for her lack of ill will toward him, they could almost have been siblings.

Instead of picking up his usual guitar, he went straight to the wall where the packs of guitar strings were hung. After a minute of choosing, he walked to the register and paid for his purchase, leaving a bright colored flyer that told him, 'he would be an idiot to miss the show of the century.'

Once they left, he took a look at the address, recognizing it on the 1400 block of Acorn City.

Deciding to close early, he set off for his second job. Well, it wasn't really a job, every summer he helps out at the carnival as an entertainer… sometimes.

After a shift at the dunk toss, he's approached by Petunia, the Obsessive Compulsive angel of his dreams. Whenever she was in his sight, he found talking difficult, and usually replied with nods or the shaking of his head. Today, however, he was feeling confident.

"Did you hear the good news?" she said with a smile while untying the apron for the dart toss game.

He shook his head.

She looked toward the sky in the direction of an encroaching thunder storm, "With the bad weather coming, we get to leave early."

A shrug was his reply.

"You don't seem too happy about it," she said slugging him on the arm while moving to step around him.

"Actually," he began causing her to stop and turn around, "I was wondering if you had plans tonight."

She seemed to think for a moment before answering, "Nothing I can think of, what'd you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking of going to a show tonight and thought maybe you'd like to go," he said while pulling the flyer from his pocket.

She read the flyer and her eyes lit up, "I'd been wanting to go see these guys play, but never had time!"

"Well, that sounds like a yes."

She nodded, "Definitely. We'll meet you there about seven."

He blinked, "We'll?"

"Well, there're a bunch of people with nothing to do tonight, so they'll probably jump at a chance to go to the city. You don't mind, do you?"

He forced a smile, "Sure, no problem."

"Great, see you there," she said while running to leave before the rain began. You do know how contaminated rain water is, don't you?

He stood there until the sparse drops turned into a torrential downpour. He began his trek home to get ready for what was sure to be the longest day of his life.

**[Interrogation Room 4]**

"Are you gonna stick to this sappy love story when you go in front of the judge?" said the attorney who dropped the stack of papers back onto the table.

Marloe looked at him from behind the typewriter. Irritated, he pushed the slide over with a ring and a loud thud.

"Most of this would be best left out unless it has to do with the murders. The jury won't be moved by it in a case such as this."

Marloe pulled the paper out of the typewriter and slid it to him.

"_With as embarrassing as this is, I wouldn't bring it up unless it was important."_

He labeled the time and the paragraphs before and after it took place from his statement.

"So far," he began, setting his glasses aside and folding his arms in front of him, "You should stick to the Martin Light angle."

Another flurry of typing, _"But Martin didn't murder them, it was the green one."_

He read the note without moving, "You've said that, but we don't have evidence to prove it."

More typing, _"My statement, if you'll let me finish, will be all evidence I'll need."_

"Honestly, your best chance of getting out of this is to pin it on Martin," he said, stacking both the notes and placing them in the nearby shredder, "He is a proven gang leader, and if he gets put away it'll be the end. The judge will forget all about your involvement."

Marloe looked at the typewriter in front of him and nodded, _"At least let me finish telling my side of it, then we'll figure out what to actually say."_

He leaned back and raised his arms, "By all means."

**[][][]**

Marloe sat beside Petunia and nearly twelve other people. Instead of watching the band that they had come to see, everyone sat in the far corner talking or playing on their phones. And here he was. Squished into a booth beside the girl he came with, and all she did was sit and talk with her boyfriend.

What did that crooked toothed bastard have that he didn't? Had he known, he wouldn't have brought it up.

He slid, technically fell, out of the booth and started toward the bar.

"Where you off to?" came the voice of the curious skunk.

Holding up his empty glass, he continued walking.

As he walked he noticed the large number of people that had shown up tonight. He also noticed that, much like him and many of the group he was with, there were more than half of them with black X's on their hands, meaning they were underage and not allowed "any of the good stuff," according the guard at the door.

Tapping the bar and showing his X, he waited while the busy bartender went for his drink. He took the time to observe everyone watching the band. They all swayed to the song they just began, all moving as an singular being.

The grinding, chugging 'music' continued while Martin screamed words that you could barely understand. Suddenly, the guitar changed to a screeching repetitive sequence. Amid the screaming of his guitar there was a silence. Inside this silence he could hear what he was saying.

"Forevermore,"

He switched to a fast, increasing single string picking, then the rest of the band joined and they were back to the chugging.

The beat slowed while Marloe turned to pick up his drink, then everything fell silent save for the tapping of the guitar.

The crowd was screaming while the musicians were waving.

"All right," Martin said into the microphone, "Last one of the night, and a new one at that,"

A final burst of cheering, and they began.

It started with the bass and the drums. A slow, mellow beat completely different from the last. Martin began playing a slow improvised riff and began singing.

"I met a wise man, and he said to me, 'Come, sit my friend, and we'll let it be. I'll tell you the story, and all these blind eyes see,"

The rhythm changed into a louder, more distorted sound. It continued for a short time, then returned to the verse's slow drawl.

Among audience, he seen the girl that was at the shop with him this morning. She was sitting to the side, watching the show. There were three more woman near her, with two men close by.

It was at this moment he felt a shiver run down his back. In through the door came two men, one wore a yellow hoodie, the hood up but not covering him enough to hide the frantic, panicked darting of his eyes. Beside him was a green bear who had his eyes set on the stage, focusing on nothing else.

As they passed by him, the shiver grew worse. Perhaps it was the glaring eyes.

It took a nudge from the hooded one to keep green from walking toward the stage. They walked toward the group where the woman sat and when they got close, everyone sprang up from their seats and moved in front of her.

The hooded one fell back while green launched himself toward them. Everyone in the audience were on their feet and he lost sight of the proceedings.

Martin stopped playing while the band continued. In a moment, Martin threw his guitar to the stage and leaped into the crowd while pulling something metallic and shiny from behind him. He disappeared into the fray, and moments later there were gunshots.

Everyone began to run for the exits while the bouncers rushed against the wave of panic.

Marloe was frozen, watching the events unfold. His heart was beating violently, and he could feel the cold sweat rolling down his forehead.

In the now empty room, he could see everything. There piles of bodies across the floor, the bouncers the most recent. The hooded one was attempting to grab the girl while Martin battled the green eyed beast. Against Martin's pistol he had a large knife which he swung with the prowess of a trained killer.

Martin and green locked together, his pistol holding against the knife, both pushing for control. Martin was bleeding from his chest and the only injury visible on green was a small gash across his cheek.

Martin pulled the trigger, the recoil's force knocking the gun from his hand while likewise hurling the blade away. The bullet struck the hooded one in the shoulder sending him backwards while dropping his hood. He could make out the brown fur of a wolf. He looked at Marloe quickly, then yelled for the green one to get the witness.

Catching the full force of his glare, Marloe wished he could move. Martin yelled something and the girl went running. He launched at the distracted attacker and brought him to the ground.

The hooded one looked to the doorway where the approaching sound of police sirens echoed. He looked at Marloe one more time and threw his hood up while sprinting for the fire exit.

Martin was thrown across the room by his attacker, and slammed into a wall heavily.

Marloe found the ability to move and sprinted for the doorway.

He thanked the lord and the devil as he reached for the handle. However, instead of his freedom, he found himself looking at the barrel of an H&K MP5. The person holding it wore heavy body armor stating he was a S.W.A.T member of Acorn City.

He swung the stock of the rifle and caught Marloe in the right side of his face, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

Amid the flurry of tilting vision and nausea, he witnessed the team file in behind their plastic shields. Amid the yelling and continued sounds of the fight, he heard more gunshots. A shadow loomed over him and he looked up to see the image of someone wearing a gas mask looking down on him. Expecting another gunshot, he was mildly pleased to see the boot rise and rush towards his face. That was all he saw.

**[Interrogation Room 4]**

The attorney stacked the papers neatly before sliding them into a thick, cardboard bound folder.

"This is quite an interesting story you have," he said while sliding the folder into his briefcase and unplugging the typewriter.

With his only form of communication gone, Marloe sat quietly.

Lifting the typewriter into the hollow plastic case, the attorney sighed loudly, "I'll sift through your testimony and do some changes to incriminate Martin Light in the attack. I'll have a draft for you to memorize within the next few days."

He lifted his briefcase and typewriter while opening the door.

Before leaving he turned and said, "Oh, and have a nice day."

* * *

There it is. Pretty good for a prologue, If I do say so.

We'll open with the trial next chapter.

The first song they played was Combat by Heaven Shall Burn if you'd like to look it up and hear the part I explained.

The lyrics used were my own creation. As with all of my music, if you want to use it, message me and ask first. The old ones can be found floating around the internet, just type Sedated Titans lyrics into google.

Okay, thanks for reading.


End file.
